


The Holiday

by satanic_panic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Not Cheating, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You go away on holiday with your best friend, but one phone call pulls all the suspicions up for Scott.





	The Holiday

You and Scott had been dating for a while, things were getting incredibly serious, as he had moved in with you, Cassie loved you, of course, as did Hope and Hank and Maggie, everyone Scott introduced you to loved you, and wholeheartedly supported the relationship; however, a few weeks ago, your best friend Eddie had asked if you would go on holiday with him for a little while, a few days at most, as the two of you had hardly spent any time together, and he thought it would have been nice to be able to catch up and not have to worry - needless to say, you agreed, and a few days later, you and your best friend flew off to Wrexham, Wales. 

Scott was fine with it, in all honesty, as he had no reason to be suspicious or suspect anything; if only to see how everything was going, Scott called you on the third night you were away - he had no idea that you and Eddie had been playing football for an hour beforehand, so when he was greeted with heavy breaths and giggling, he felt his stomach sink. 

“S-sorry,” you were panting like a tired dog. “Me and Eddie were just… just having a… a kick about.” 

Not wanting to read too deep into the situation and expose his upset and his jealousy, Scott bit his tongue. “It’s fine, babe, I just called to ask how the holiday’s going, is all.” 

You let out a breathless chuckle, unwittingly and unknowingly stabbing Scott’s heart again. “It’s going really well, we’ve caught up a lot - he’s dying to meet you, y’know.” 

Scott clenched his jaw. “We can all go out for coffee when you get back.” 

“Sounds good,” you sounded far too cheery. “We’re gonna catch the three o’clock plane on Sunday, be back Monday.” 

Sunday was only two more days away, and the thought of seeing you again, and being reunited, was enough for Scott to put aside his suspicions and his jealousy, even if only for a moment. “That sounds great, if you want, I can pick you both up at the airport?” 

The offer was tempting, but then you remembered that you and Eddie had already agreed to meet Danny at the airport. “Danny actually offered to drive us home…” 

Scott genuinely did not mind that, as realised that allowing someone else to pick you up and drive you home gave him time to put the finishing touches to the little surprise he had planned for when you got back, got home to him. “That’s fine! Just text me when you’re nearly home, okay?” 

“I will,” you agreed, Scott could have sworn he heard your smile. “Don’t get into too much trouble, Scotty.” 

“Oh, I’m sure I will, somehow,” he chuckled. “I love you, (y/n).” 

“I love you, too,” the words that left your mouth and filtered through the phone sounded so sincere, so genuine. “I’ll see you Monday, okay?” 

“Okay,” Scott agreed. “Miss you, love you, bye.” 

“Miss you, love you, bye.” You repeated. 

»»————-⎊————-««

The following days trickled by like a dripping tap for Scott as he festered in his own jealousy and suspicion, coming up with the million and one possible ways you and Eddie could have been betraying him and going behind his back; it weighed him down heavily, and made his eyes heavy, but then again, that could have been brought on by the fact that he had stopped sleeping, too. It wasn’t until early Monday morning, when his phone chimed to say that you had texted him, that he realised he needed to confront both you and Eddie, find out the truth; sure, Scott worried that his heart would break and crack and smash like dropped china cups on concrete floors, but he knew that that was a better way to break, as opposed to letting an affair rage on that would surely erode his heart and soul, wither it away until it was nothing more than dust and ash. 

Sighing as if some great burden rested upon his lungs, Scott flicked the kettle on, and waited for you and Eddie to explode into the flat, falling over luggage bags; the second you got in, you grinned, and made your way to Scott… until you noticed the way he looked at you. 

“Scotty?” You hummed, brows furrowed, head tilted slightly to the side. “You alright?” 

Scott crossed his arms and shook his head. “I need… need to know the truth, babe…” he swallowed thickly, it was better to just rip the bandage off. “Are you two… are you fucking?” 

You looked absolutely mortified and disgusted, shaking your head. “Absolutely the fuck not!”

Eddie cleared his throat, taking a step forward. “Scott, I’d never… not (y/n), man, she’s like family to me!” 

The words were honest, genuine, sincere as Scott nodded, licking his lips and looking down at the ground with a bit of a sheepish expression. “Sorry…”

You gave Eddie a subtle sign to leave, and when he did, you walked up to Scott, cupping his cheeks gently. “What ever made you think that?” 

Scott leaned into your touch, placing one hand on top of your own as he sighed. “When I called you up, and I heard the heavy breathing… breathless giggles, I…” 

“You thought the worst,” you nodded in empathy and understanding. “I get it. But, you have to believe me, Scott, you’re the only one for me, you’re the only one I ever wanna be with.” 

Scott smiled a little. “I made myself look like a right asshole, didn’t I?” 

You hummed, shrugging. “No more so than usual.” 

Chuckling along with you for a moment, Scott felt a realisation course through his heart and his mind: he loved you, so much, and he was absolutely sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you, he loved you so much that it sometimes veiled reality and made him read too deeply into situations. 

“I’m gonna go get some snacks for tonight,” he said softly, kissing your forehead. “Go unpack your bags, shower, and find a film, okay?” 

You nodded in agreement and a soft hum. “Sure.” 

Exiting the flat, Scott pulled out his phone, and saw the text from the jeweller: the ring he had ordered was ready, silver and plain but pretty, sparkly but not blinding, engraved with “forever yours” on the inside. 


End file.
